


parameters shifted

by suheafoams



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, singer geonhak x makeup artist seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: “Looks like you didn’t sleep well last night,” Seoho remarks playfully, when he’s putting Geonhak’s base makeup on. Geonhak’s not sure if it’s his overactive imagination telling him that Seoho’s a bit more… nervous than usual, because Seoho’s hands are trembling ever so slightly, and he rarely has trouble holding still when it comes to his job. “I’m going to charge you more for how much concealer I’m having to use.”Geonhak would scrunch his nose if he weren’t worried about making creases in Seoho’s hard work. “And whose fault is that?” he asks.“It’d be easier on both of us if I said that I was drunk and that I didn’t mean it, right?” The corners of Seoho’s mouth lift as he says it, and Geonhak frowns.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	parameters shifted

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: 3 sentence fic 4 twt friends  
> my hands: do you mean 1000 words? coming right up  
> my brain: no—

Half a decade in the entertainment industry, and Geonhak still hasn’t mastered the art of compartmentalizing. 

He’s got go-to answers for the generic interview questions about his ideal type, acceptable hobbies outside of music, special talents he’d have to perform back when he was still a rookie, all carefully curated half-truths meant to portray him in a positive, compelling light. For _months_ , he’d practiced how to smile and stand and sit from all sorts of angles in order to minimize bad pictures and videos, had considered changing his personality permanently so that the shift on and off camera wasn’t so jarring emotionally. 

It hadn’t taken very long for his agency to realize, though, that boxing him into the image they’d decided on before his debut wouldn’t work in the long run, because Geonhak is boyish, goofy, and much too sincere at heart, easy to rile up and awful at keeping track of the persona he’s supposed to present whenever there’s a camera on him. They’ve accepted it as part of his charm, now, that he looks and sounds completely different compared to how softhearted he is on the inside, only giving him gentle reminders before every filming schedule to not get _too_ worked up if he’s flustered. It never really matters, anyway, because Geonhak can escape as soon as the filming’s over and dive back into producing music in the safety of his own studio, with no obligation to keep thinking about the few minutes where he’d potentially messed up his words or had an odd interaction with a show’s host. 

So he’s at a loss for how to act when he comes in to get his makeup and hair done, nearly drinking his coffee with his nose because he’s so sleepy, and finds a bright-eyed, unaffected Seoho waiting for him like nothing had happened last night. He’s never needed to compartmentalize his feelings towards someone he sees so often for work, and even worse, none of the other makeup artists have come into work, so it’s just Seoho, Geonhak, and Geonhak’s general cloud of awkwardness in the salon. 

“Looks like you didn’t sleep well last night,” Seoho remarks playfully, when he’s putting Geonhak’s base makeup on. Geonhak’s not sure if it’s his overactive imagination telling him that Seoho’s a bit more… nervous than usual, because Seoho’s hands are trembling ever so slightly, and he rarely has trouble holding still when it comes to his job. “I’m going to charge you more for how much concealer I’m having to use.” 

Geonhak would scrunch his nose if he weren’t worried about making creases in Seoho’s hard work. “And whose fault is that?” he asks. 

“It’d be easier on both of us if I said that I was drunk and that I didn’t mean it, right?” The corners of Seoho’s mouth lift as he says it, and Geonhak frowns. “But I _do_ like you, very much, and it’d be nice if you keep me as your primary makeup artist even if my feelings are burdensome—” 

“They’re not…” Geonhak clears his throat. Seoho’s smiling at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and Geonhak hadn’t realized how fond he’d grown of those mischievous, familiar half-crescents until he couldn’t see them anymore. That’s probably more telling than anything else, that Geonhak has always found comfort in the mirth of Seoho’s eyes as he pokes fun at Geonhak, that Seoho’s childish laughter and heart shaped smile is the closest thing to home Geonhak has gotten in the years he’s spent working long hours and missing days off with family to prepare for even more promotions. “Burdensome.” 

“They’re… not?” Seoho echoes, uncertainly. He grabs a compact (powder, Geonhak thinks), and swirls a large, fluffy brush in the pan before dusting it along the sides of Geonhak’s face. “You looked like you wanted to bolt when you came in half an hour ago.” 

“Because I’m _nervous_ ,” Geonhak says. He wishes he hadn’t gotten a haircut, because his ears are now that much more visible and he doesn’t have to check a mirror to know they’re currently bright red. “I thought we were just…” 

He hadn’t thought much of it before, the fact that Seoho was one of the few people who he actively enjoyed listening to, even if Seoho rambled about nonsensical ideas half the time that Geonhak would poke holes in easily once Seoho was finished talking. Geonhak doesn’t have to be polite or gentle in front of Seoho, and he doesn’t have to control his temper either, because Seoho just shrieks in laughter and asks what he’s done so wrong when Geonhak’s finally had enough of his teasing and tackles Seoho to shut him up. Seoho’s well-liked by everyone, too, known as a makeup artist with incredible skills and a personality bright enough to light up the entire building, so it’d been a complete curveball for Geonhak to find out that he was the object of Seoho’s affection. 

But if Geonhak’s being truly honest with himself, he hadn’t lost sleep last night because he’d disliked the idea of Seoho being interested in him. He’d lost sleep because he’s never properly dated anyone and had stressed himself out over the idea of ruining a relationship that didn’t even exist yet, then woke up in the morning to phone alarms that had felt like a truck running over his head again and again. 

“You’re going to pop a vein with all the blood that’s going to your ears,” Seoho says, chuckling as he smooths out the furrow of Geonhak’s brow. The half-crescents have returned, and Geonhak doesn’t know where to look when Seoho’s face is so close to his, especially now that Seoho most likely understands where Geonhak’s affections lie in comparison to his (not very far, evidently). “Do you think you can finish your eloquent sentence before that happens?” 

“Shut _up_ ,” Geonhak says. “I hate you so much.” 

“Do you really?” Seoho asks, in a tone of voice that Geonhak has learned to recognize as half serious rather than half jesting, because Seoho has a tendency to hide genuine questions in between the lines of his more lighthearted remarks. 

“Only a little.” Geonhak pauses for a moment to gather the right words, before he speaks again. “You make me more than happy enough otherwise to compensate, though, so don’t...leave.” He pulls meaningfully at the hem of Seoho’s sweater as he stares up at Seoho, shyly, and Seoho’s eyes curve into even deeper crescents of happiness as Geonhak’s implied confession sinks in. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiya 
> 
> clearly i havent gotten seodo out of my system 
> 
> hope this was fun to read, thx for being here, comment if u'd like


End file.
